


The Evil Queen knows the truth

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Emma Swan, Lesbian Regina Mills, MayorQueen, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina Mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, lesbian fluff, love is love, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: What happens when Regina goes for drinks with her doppelganger?And more to the point what does Regina do when the Queen tells her that Emma loves her as much as she loves Emma.





	The Evil Queen knows the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: The EvilQueen confronts Regina about not admitting she's in love with Emma... "You love her Regina" "No I don't" The EvilQueen crossed her arms "Regina. Are you really that stupid... I'm apart of you, I know what's in your head."

“Regina? Regina?” Snow shouted after the mayor. Regina was walking a little too fast for comfort for the hopeful princess. “REGINA!” Snow shouted again from across the street as she walked towards her.

 

 

Regina turned round, startled to see the other woman following her even though she had heard her shouting after her, she didn’t expect Snow fucking white to follow her round the streets of storybrooke.

 

 

“What is it Snow?”

 

 

Snow didn’t speak until she reached the same side of the road as Regina, so she was standing in front the mayor.

 

 

“What’s going on Regina?”

 

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Regina replied, looking at the ground.

 

 

Snow grabbed the brunette by the arm “Regina what is going on?”

 

 

“I’m going for drinks.”

 

 

“With who?”

 

 

At this point there was a small amount of silence in the conversation

 

 

“Regina? Who are you having drinks with?” Snow asked firmly

 

 

“The evil queen okay. Not that it’s any of your fucking business.” Regina raised her voice a little more than she was comfortable with.

 

 

“You what? The Evil Queen? Regina you can’t-“

 

 

“And why not? **At** **Least... she hasn’t ruined my life**.” Regina replied with a gentle, guilt ridden smirk before walking off.

 

 

The mayor arrived at her vault in plenty of time; she walked down the stairs to see that the queen was already there with two glasses of apple cider already poured and waiting.

 

 

“Just in time Regina.” The Queen replied through a hint of a smile

 

 

“Bullshit. I’m early.” Regina argued

 

 

“Oooh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn’t they? Or did Snow piss you off again?”

 

 

“Shut your goddamn mouth.” Regina frowned as she downed her drink

 

 

“Whoa. You need to get fucked.” The queen raised an eyebrow as she laughed a little at Regina’s attitude. The Queen knew exactly what was going on as did everyone else in the town, in seemed the only people who don’t know that Emma loves Regina are Emma and Regina.

 

“Excuse me?” Regina frowned

 

 

“I mean it. Literally. Someone needs to fuck you hard and soon.”They both laughed in unison, it was more of an awkward laugh than anything else.

 

 

“I guess so.” Regina replied as the empty glasses filled themselves up again.

 

 

 

“Sit.” The Queen stated pointing to one of the two chairs sat beside each other

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“I think we need to have a chat…I mean you’re honestly more than welcome to stand.” The Evil Queen smirked as she held her own glass in her hand, sitting down on one of the chairs.

 

 

Regina paused for a moment or two before joining the Queen in sitting and drinking. “So what do you want to talk about?” Regina asked crossing her legs and sipping slowly at her cider.

 

 

“Emma Swan.” The queen replied with a devious smile, evilness lacing her voice.

 

 

Regina drank, and she gulped loudly, nearly choking on her drink before speaking again. “Uhhh, W-what about her?” The brunette tried to act as if she didn’t know what the queen was leaning towards, in reality she did; she just didn’t want to talk about it. Luckily or maybe in this case unluckily for her, the queen would come to her aid, she was going to make Regina talk whether she wanted to or not.

 

 

“Hmm yes what on earth could I want to talk to you about Emma Swan for? Oh I do wonder about such things.” The Queen mocked

 

 

“Just spit it out for god sake.”

 

 

“You love her Regina.”

 

 

“No I don’t” Regina snapped quickly

 

 

The Evil Queen crossed her arms “Regina. I know you don’t want to admit this but I’m apart of you, I know what’s in your head. You need to talk about it, about her.” The Queen tilted her head slightly.

 

 

Regina looked down in the bottom of her glass as she swirled the last bit of liquid left in it, curving her lips “I don’t want to talk about it or her.” The mayor grumbled

 

 

“And why not?!”

 

 

“Because… well because what if she doesn’t love me back? I don’t think I could take that kind of pain, it’s easier not to know.”

 

 

“Oh Regina. Regina, Regina, my dear... she does love you back.”

 

 

“Do I even want to know how you found out?”

 

 

The queen scoffed as she finished her drink “It’s fucking obvious, well obvious to everyone in this town but the two of you. How do you not see it Regina? How are you so blind?”

 

 

Regina tilted her head at the Queen, joined by a trace of a smile at the side of her mouth “She loves me back.”

 

 

“She loves you back.” The queen nodded back to Regina.

 

 

And before either of them had a chance to say another word, Regina practically flown out that door.

 

 

“Wait a second, Regina!” The Queen screamed, running after herself, through the trees and coming to a halt when she saw Regina stood still at the edge of the forest.

 

 

“Regina?” The queen asked placing a gentle hand on the mayor’s shoulder

 

 

“What if I make a fool of myself? I can’t do this...” Regina frowned twiddling her fingers. The Queen took Regina’s hands in her own and smiled, seeing that Regina was looking over at a certain blonde sitting in her yellow bug.

 

 

“You make a fool of yourself every minute your hearts beating, so we can do this together?”

 

 

“We can’t both tell her we love her, that’s stupid-“

 

 

“Okay, you go then, prove to me you’re not the weak Regina I know you to be.”

 

 

“I AM NOT WEAK!” Regina shouted grabbing the Queen by the scuff of her dress and throwing her against the wall.

 

 

“Oh yeah prove it? Because I think you are as weak and pathetic as they come.” The Queen snarled “And once this is done I will kill her.”

 

 

“I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!” Regina screamed, completely loosing it with the queen.

 

 

“Oh? Is that’s right? We do like it rough don’t we? Maybe you like it much more than you let on Regina.” The Queen let out a nasty laugh.

 

 

Time felt frozen for the mayor, she couldn’t explain it away, and the queen wasn’t wrong, after all the queen and Regina are one and the same. The mayor then heard her name being shouted from behind her.

 

 

“REGINA!” Emma shouted, running up to the two brunette’s

 

 

“Emma go! I am going to kill her!”

 

 

“Regina! No! You know the only way to kill her is to hurt yourself and I can’t let you do that.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hands pulling her away from the queen.

 

 

“OH. MY. GOD.” The queen rolled her eyes

 

 

“What?!” The mayor and the savoir shouted

 

 

“You two are so fucking blind to each other.”

 

 

“What?” Emma frowned

 

 

“It’s nothing, **she doesn’t** know what she’s talking about.”

 

 

The queen scoffed loudly at that remark

 

 

“God almighty Regina. She loves you! And savior she loves you back for god’s sake, do I have to do everything around here.” The queen snarled before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the mayor and Emma in a very awkward silence, neither one wanting to talk to first.

 

 

“I- No you-“ The both of them spoke at the same time before they laughed and Emma questioned “So Madam Mayor, you like me do you?”

 

 

“Absolutely not.” Regina replied in the most mayor like tone she could muster.

 

 

“Madam Mayor, you don’t have to pretend with me. I like you Regina.”

 

 

“As friends?” Regina quirked an eye brow at the blonde

 

 

“Yes Regina, as penguin fucking friends. No you bloody idiot. I love you!” Emma snickered, hitting Regina’s arm playfully, a little too hard.

 

 

“Ouch! Miss. Swan. Enough. I don’t have time t-“ Before Regina could say another word, Emma shook her head pulling the mayor in by the waist, close against her own body and pressing her lips against Regina’s.

 

 

“Now madam mayor, does that answer those doubts of yours?” Emma smiled still holding Regina by the waist, their noses continuing to almost touch.

 

 

Regina bit her lip with a grin. “Yes, sheriff, I think it does.”

 

 

“Come on. Let’s go for a drive.” Emma smiled taking Regina’s hand into her own and taking the brunette to her yellow bug, that was parked up on the side of the street.

 

 

“You know just because your sheriff doesn’t mean you can park this yellow contraption anywhere you please.”

 

 

Emma just sighed rolling her eyes at Regina. “Will you just-just get in Regina.” Emma loved the woman to bits but fucking hell, she irritated her beyond believe. Regina did as she was told and slid in to the passenger side of the bug, as Emma jumped in to the driver’s side, both of them shut the doors and buckled up in unison.

 

 

Emma turned the key in the ignition, pressing her foot on the gas and driving off down the main street of storybrooke, Regina pressed a button for the playlist in Emma’s car to begin. She needed to listen to something, helpful or just needed a distraction.

_If I had it my way, I would take you down._

_If I had it my way, I would turn you out._

_And if my body had a say, I would come again._

_Scared of what I might say, cause I’m at the edge._

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room._

_There’s only one thing left for us to do._

 

 

Emma became more red by the second. “Umm. Let’s change that-“

 

 

“Uh no. I don’t think so Miss. Swan.” Regina glared, trying to hold back a laugh at an embarrassed Emma.

 

 

“I certainly didn’t expect this song to play, when I turned on the playlist **Songs I’d like to fuck Regina Mills to** ”

 

 

“Well what did you expect? Let it go from frozen?”

 

 

“Well...” Regina bit her lip, swallowing down a laugh.

 

 

“Stop it, Regina I can see that smug grin.”

 

 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean dear.”

 

 

“It’s written all over you face, **dear**.” Emma grinned, making sure she drew out the last word.

_You can touch me with slow hands._

 

 

Regina placed her hand onto Emma’s thigh beaming brightly at the sight sitting beside her.

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat._

_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex._

And at that line, both the woman turned a bright shade or red.

_If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away._

_Touch, make love, taste you._

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do, just what I want to._

_If I had it my way, I would take the lead._

_And if I had it my way, I would take you deep._

_If my body had a say, I’d get it off my chest._

_Show all the red lace, underneath this dress._

 

 

Regina managed to keep her composure, she couldn’t deny how turned on she was getting at the thought of Emma fucking her to this song, so she did at least get it right.

 

 

“Well Miss. Swan. So you want to fuck me to this do you?”

 

 

“Uhh-Umm-no-I mean- I just-It’s-“

 

 

“Calm down sweetie. I was teasing.” Regina laughed, bringing the hand that was on Emma’s thigh, onto the blondes arm. “Emma, it’s okay relax. Now where are we going?”

 

 

“I thought I’d drive us off a cliff.”

 

 

“What?!” Regina wavered not sure if Emma was joking. I mean why would she drive them off a cliff, did she not mean what she said about liking her back and she was going to use this moment to kill them both.

 

 

“Regina, now it’s your turn. Relax.” Emma glanced at the quivering woman next to her “I was joking.”

 

 

“Yeah...of course. I know. I know.”

 

 

“No, I’m driving up into the woods, I thought we could talk where we wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone.”

 

 

“So you want to talk in the woods away from prying eyes...or is it your mothers eyes?”

 

 

“And your doppelgangers eyes.”

 

 

“Emma she has eyes and ears everyw-“

 

 

“That I doooo!” The queen appeared suddenly in a puff of purple smoke in the back seat of Emma’s car.

 

 

“JESUES FUCKING CHRIST!” Emma shrieked. Swerving the car in the road but managing to control the bug and steering her back on the correct side of the road.

 

 

“Queenie, what did we talk about?” Regina asked as calm as anything

 

 

The Queen mumbled something from the back

 

 

“What was that?” Regina frowned

 

 

The Queen snorted before answering “That I wouldn’t appear in people’s cars when they’re driving.”

 

 

“Now what do you say to Emma?”

 

 

“I am not saying that word.”

 

 

“What word?” Emma looked highly frazzled between the two women

 

 

“Sorry.” Regina commented

 

 

“It’s okay-“

 

 

“No Emma! That’s the word, you idiot!”

 

 

“Oh right. Yeah I want to hear this; I want to hear her majesty tell me she’s sorry.” Emma snickered in the revelation that she might actually receive an apology, even better that it was coming from the queen and not the mayor.

 

 

“I beg your pardon!”

 

 

“Queenie... just say the word, it’s not hard.”

 

 

“You say it then, you are me after all.”

 

 

“She has a point Gina.” Emma shrugged

 

 

“Excuse me? I wasn’t the one who appeared into the car, scaring the shit out of you, nearly killing us all.” Regina growled

 

 

Emma decided at this point is was probably best not to say any more on the subject, although she wasn’t expecting to be so turned on by watching Regina argue with herself, quite literally, she just hoped neither one would see the shift in her body position. However, unluckily for her neither brunette was blind and they would tackle Emma about it after Regina got the apology out from the queen.

 

 

“Your majesty. Apologise now.”

 

 

“No.” The queen huffed like a four year old that hadn’t been given her own way.

 

 

“Now.” Regina was not putting up with this behaviour, especially coming from a fully grown woman. Being a mother and knowing how to endure tantrums put her in good stead for dealing with the queen, she also knew what tone of voice and look to use on her evil half so she would do as she was told, it didn’t work every time but she knew the queen well enough to know, that she would want to stay in the car with herself and Emma.

 

 

Regina twisted in her seat to look directly at her doppelganger cold in the eyes. “Either you apologise or you remove yourself from the car. Those are your choices your highness.”

 

 

“Ugh, fine. Emma I-I’m sorry. Okay? Happy Regina?”

 

 

“It wasn’t very sincere-”

 

 

“Gina...” Emma smiled softly at the mayor placing a hand on her thigh “It’s okay she said sorry, that’s what’s important here.”

 

 

“Yeah listen to your girlfriend.” The queen smirked

 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Regna and Emma both snapped making the queen roll her eyes yet again.

 

 

“Not yet anyway...” Regina smiled

 

 

“Where are we going anyway?” The queen asked

 

 

“Emma’s driving us up to the woods so we can have some privacy to talk.” Regina sipped at some bottled water that was sitting in the car.

 

 

“Right... **talk**. I think you mean hot steamy sex.” The queen scoffed sitting perfectly poised as was Regina, although with those words Regina spat out the water that was in her mouth.

 

 

“I-umm- I – no...” Regina tried before just giving up and deciding not to say anything else. The car was silent for a good couple of minutes.

 

 

“We’re here.” She parked up on the hill in the woods, looking over the town. Still there was silence except the unbuckling of Emma and Regina’s seatbelts. Even once they were unbuckled, the air was thick with silence.

 

 

“Will someone say something you idiots!” The queen shouted from the back, receiving a glare from the both of them in return. They couldn’t sit in silence forever, someone had to say something, but who, which of the two woman would start that conversation.

 

 

“Okay.” Regina stated turning to look at Emma

 

 

“Okay?” Emma frowned with a small smile, watching the way Regina turned her whole body to look at her.

 

 

“Us. You like me right?”

 

 

“Right.” Emma said, looking the brunette directly in the eyes

 

 

“And I like you.”

 

 

“Ugh, this is infuriating.” The queen whined from the back seat

 

 

“SHUT IT!” Emma and Regina shouted together

 

 

“Just kiss her already, and then I can get back to destroying everyone’s happiness.”

 

 

Regina frowned at that, how could she even say that. The mayor looked at her evil half “And yet you’re going out of your way to make sure me and Emma end up together and have our happy ending? Hmm... Yeah that makes total sense.” Regina laughed looking over at Emma who had the same look on her face as she did.

 

 

“I can’t take away what you don’t have. You need to be happy before I can take away your happiness, idiot.”

 

 

Regina looked in the review mirror, positioning it so she could see the queen in the glass. “So you’re going to the trouble of helping us get our happy ending just to take it away at the drop of a hat?”

 

 

“Yes. Now you’re getting it.” The queen quipped as she threw her hands up into the air

 

 

“I guess I better kiss you then Miss. Swan.” The mayor stated so matter of fact, looking at the blonde who was twisted in her seat facing Regina.

 

 

“No...”

 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

 

“No, I mean of course I want you to kiss me but not because she wants to take it away from us. I can’t lose you.” Emma took Regina’s hands into her own.

 

 

“Regina Mills, I want **us** to be a thing, I want us to fight over the stupid things like, who makes breakfast in the morning, about how much of a mess I am with well everything, how clingy I can be, about my ridiculous appetite, I want to fight over how much you infuriate the hell out of me, I want all of it the good, the bad and the ugly. I don’t want you to kiss me because she has told you to...I want you to kiss me because...” Emma took one of Regina’s hands making her place it over her own heart “because you want to, it has to be your choice Regina and your alone.”

 

 

Regina nodded, with a puzzled look. She understood exactly where Emma was coming from; she had to kiss Emma from her heart. Because it was something she wanted and not because she was afraid of losing her.

”Get out.” Regina said not taking her eyes of the blonde

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Get out, and lets go for a walk... away from her...I’m not going to have an audience when I kiss you, even if the audience is myself.”

 

 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she nodded in agreement. The sheriff got out the car slamming the door “Sorry!”

 

 

“It’s fine.” Regina waved away her apology, turning to look at the queen, whom by the way had a smug expression covering her face “You stay here.”

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” The queen laughed

 

 

And with that Regina gave a short “Hmm.” Before jumping out the vehicle and walking round the other side of the car. “Take my hand dear.” Regina said firmly looking at Emma

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Just do it.”

 

 

Emma hesitantly took a hold of Regina’s hand, and that swirling feeling Emma hated began, feeling her feet lift of the ground and in a matter of seconds they landed with a thumb, Emma practically falling over while Regina tried to keep the blonde steady.

 

 

“How are you still not used to that?” Regina laughed looking at the state Emma was in all from a bit of apperating.

 

 

“What?” Emma panted “You know I hate that feeling.”

 

 

“Well breathe dear. You’ve landed and I got you.” Regina smiled still holding tight to Emma’s hand.

 

 

“Where...where are we?” Emma asked coming to her feet and dusting herself off with one hand.

 

 

“A different part of the forest, same view just a different part.” Regina dropped Emma’s hand a grabbed the blonde by her shoulders twisting her so she was facing Regina head on. “As much as I hate the evil queen, we wouldn’t be up here without her, you must remind me to thank her when we get back to that contraption you call a car.”

 

 

“Heyyyy! Leave my baby out of this!” Emma pouted

 

 

“Your baby?” Regina had the most bewildered look covering her face as she lifted an eyebrow. Then the realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. “Your bug?! You call your bug your baby?! Oh. My. God. Miss. Swan you are such an idiot.”

 

 

“Well maybe I can call you baby instead?”

 

 

“Me?! Why?”

 

 

Emma shook her head in disbelieve “And I’m the idiot? Regina, I want us to be together, us to be an **us.** Do you?” Emma frowned, hoping Regina would say that she did, but she couldn’t be certain.

 

 

“Of course I do. I do...I really do, I just...I’m scared. I’m not good at relationships Emma I never have been not since...”

 

 

“Daniel? It’s okay Gina.” Emma took the mayors face between her hands making her look her in the eyes “We can take this as slow or as fast as you want, you just need be open and communicate that with me. So what do you say?” Emma hoped Regina would talk to her; tell her how she was feeling. The blonde let the corners of lips lift up a little and she balanced her forehead onto Regina’s.

 

 

Regina paused for a moment, lifting her head and taking Emma’s chin into the crook of her hand “I don’t need to take things slow. I just need you dear.”

 

 

Regina brushed the tips of their noses together, tenderly, and slowly their lips moved closer and Regina gave Emma that long, hard kiss, she had been aching to do for years.

 

 

Yes Emma kissed her before, she did but this was different. It was an official kiss, sealing the deal if you like. Now and forever more written in the stars, Emma and Regina had officially become the us they wanted to be.


End file.
